Connecticut
The flag of the state of Connecticut consists of a white baroque shield with three grapevines (each bearing three bunches of purple grapes) on a field of azure blue. The banner below the shield reads " " ("He who transplanted still sustains"), the state's motto. The approved the flag in 1897 after it was introduced by Governor in 1895. The design comes from the seal of when it was established in 1639. That seal depicted 15 grapevines and a hand in the upper left corner with a scroll reading "Sustinet qui transtulit". When Connecticut Colony bought Saybrook in 1644, the seal transferred to Connecticut Colony. On October 25, 1711, the governor and legislature changed the seal. They reduced the number of grapevines from 15 to three, in order to represent the three oldest settlements ( , , and ) (or possibly the three separate settlements, , , and , which had been absorbed into Connecticut by that time) and rearranged the wording and position of the motto. Proposals for a New Flag of Connecticut Shown below are various designs for a proposed new flag of Connecticut. CT Proposed Flag Vexilo.JPG|CT Flag Proposal "Vexilo" CT Flag Proposal Vexilo Ammended by Tibbetts.png|CT Flag Proposal "vexilo - ammended by Tibbetts" CT Proposed Flag luketheduke03 1.png|CT Flag Proposal "luketheduke03 1" CT Proposed Flag luketheduke03 2.png|CT Flag Proposal "luketheduke03 2" CT Proposed Flag Bezbojnicul.png|CT Flag Proposal "Bezbojnicul" CT Flag Proposal Edward O'Connor.svg|CT Flag Proposal "Edward O'Connor" CT Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|CT Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" CT Flag Proposal VoronX 1.png|CT Flag Proposal "VoronX 1" CT Proposed Flag VoronX 2.png|CT Flag Proposal "VoronX 2" CT Proposed Flag VoronX 3.png|CT Proposed Flag "VoronX 3" CT Proposed Flag VoronX 4.png|CT Proposed Flag "VoronX 4" CT Flag Proposal Glen.png|CT Flag Proposal "Glen" CT Proposed Flag Rotterdam Herald.png|CT Proposed Flag "Rotterdam Herald" CT Flag Proposal Sammy.png|CT Flag Proposal "Sammy" CT Proposed Flag Jack Expo 1.jpg|CT Proposed Flag "Jack Expo 1" CT Proposed Flag Jack Expo 2.jpg|CT Proposed Flag "Jack Expo 2" CT Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|CT Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" CT Flag Proposal Tibbetts.png|CT Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" CT Flag Proposal Graphicology.png|CT Flag Proposal "Graphicology" CT Flag Proposal VT45 1.PNG|CT Flag Proposal "VT45 1" CT Flag Proposal VT45 2.PNG|CT Flag Proposal "VT45 2" CT_Flag_Proposal_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|CT Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" CT Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|CT Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Connecticut.png|CT Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Connecticute State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 15 AuG 2014 at 1400hrs cst.png|Connecticute State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 15 AuG 2014 Connecticute State Flag Proposal No 2 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 15 AuG 2014 at 1503hrs cst.png|Connecticute State Flag Proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 15 AuG 2014 Connecticute State Flag Proposal No 3 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 16 AuG 2014 at 0945hrs cst.png|Connecticute State Flag Proposal No. 3 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 16 AuG 2014 Connecticute State Flag Proposal No 4 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 16 AuG 2014 at 0959hrs cst.png|Connecticute State Flag Proposal No. 4 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 16 AuG 2014 Connecticute State Flag Proposal No 5 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 16 AuG 2014 at 1013hrs cst.png|Connecticute State Flag Proposal No. 5 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 16 AuG 2014 Connecticute State Flag Proposal No 6 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 16 AuG 2014 at 1015hrs cst.png|Connecticute State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 16 AuG 2014 CT Flag Proposal Ben Karnell.png|CT Flag Proposal "Ben Karnell" CT Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|CT Flag Proposal "BigRed618" File:US-CT flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-CT flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-CT flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:US-CT flag proposal Hans 4.png| File:US-CT flag proposal Hans 5.png| Connecticut.png|Connecticut State Flag Symplistic Proposal. I noticed the red-white-red stripes for the flag because they are commonly used on most of the state’s branding, including their official website. I kept the grapevine from the existing flag and seal, because it was an early symbol of prosperity and is believed to represent early individual. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. Connecticut State Flag Proposal No. 7 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 06 MAY 2015 at 1031 HRS CST..png|Connecticut State Flag Proposal No. 7 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 06 MAY 2015 at 1031 HRS CST. Connecticut State Flag Proposal No. 8 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 06 MAY 2015 at 1032 HRS CST..png|Connecticut State Flag Proposal No. 8 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 06 MAY 2015 at 1032 HRS CST. Connecticut flag.png|Connecticut flag proposal by Arminius13 07Connecticut5theye.png|CT flag proposal "5thEye" CTProposal.png|Connecticut Flag Proposal by Enterprise09 Most common symbolism Besides the grapevines from the state seal, the most common symbol is the . According to tradition, Connecticuters hid their colony's charter inside a giant oak tree in Hartford to prevent its falling into the hands of Sir , who had been sent by King James II to impose stronger royal control. The oak became a symbol of Connecticut's independence. It is the dominant symbol on its . Category:Connecticut Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History Category:Symbolism